El amor tiene la culpa
by kittybadillo
Summary: En nuestro ultimo recuerdo ella lloraba "quédate conmigo" Preguntando "¿cómo puede ser esto amor si estas dejándome?" Situada al final de Sinsajo - Spoiler de los 3 libros


Hola, este es mi primer fic del Los juegos del hambre, situado al final de los 3 libros, despues de la pregunta final.

Solo no me odien, fue algo que se me ocurrio al escuchar esta cancion "Love's to blame" Joel and Luke

Espero les guste

* * *

Muy pronto serán 2 años, 2 años sin vernos, sin hablarnos. En ocasiones me sorprende que pasara tanto tiempo, supongo que en mis intentos por salir de la miseria y después de todo lo que he pasado el tiempo ya es lo de menos.

_Tiempo y tiempo lo tengo todo por eso_

Con mi tratamiento he podido ir recuperando mis recuerdos poco a poco. Por fin se que es cierto que la ame, si ame a Katniss. Por fin puedo identificar con claridad nuestros recuerdos: los primero juegos, la gira de los vencedores, nuestros segundos juegos.

Puedo apreciar como luchamos juntos por superar las pesadillas, por sobrevivir. Incluso después de la rebelión, el como ella intento ayudarme, como ella lucho para que su "chico del pan" volviera.

_Como nos hemos amado y amado_

_Y hemos luchado juntos_

_Empujándonos uno al otro_

_Para ser alguien_

Pero aun así todos sus esfuerzos no fueron suficientes, yo sigo siendo peligroso para ella, han pasado tantos años y aun hay veneno en mi. Por mas que lucho, por mas que lo intento, aun puedo dañarla.

2 años he estado en tratamiento en el capitolio mientras ella continua en el distrito 12.

No se si hice bien o hice mal, yo solo quiero su seguridad, solo quiero lo mejor para ella.

_Y el tiempo y el tiempo_

_He luchado con mis pensamientos_

_No estoy seguro si al final fue correcto_

_O incorrecto y si…_

En ocasiones me asaltan las dudas, ¿Cómo seria mi vida si estuviera ahora allí?. Quizá he sido cruel, no he tenido un solo contacto con mi chica en llamas, solo lo que Haymitch me dice. Se que Gale y ella intentaron arreglar su amistad hace pocos meses, cuando ella se sintió capaz de perdonarlo. Quizá este mejor con el.

_Aun deberíamos estar juntos o con alguien mas_

En pocos días serán 2 años de esa despedida. Intente ser fuerte, cuando ella comenzó a llorar, resistí lo mejor que pude para no correr a abrazarla y consolarla. Me sentí el peor ser del mundo, yo tenia la culpa de su reacción, todo por mi "me amas ¿real o no real?". Me grito que era un mentiroso, que la había engañado, que quería a su Peeta de regreso, que porque decía que la amaba si me iba así sin mas, sin una explicación. Que este nuevo yo realmente no la amaba ni la amo jamás. Si supieras preciosa que es por amor por lo que me fui.

_En nuestro ultimo recuerdo_

_Había agua en sus ojos_

_Ella lloraba "quédate conmigo"_

_Preguntando_

"_¿cómo puede ser esto amor si estas dejándome?"_

_Pero querida el amor es el culpable_

Haymitch me ha dicho que ella pregunto por mi, que quiere verme, que quiere escribirme, llamarme, tener algún medio de comunicación conmigo. Pero yo no puedo, si escucho solo su voz, si la veo de lejos querré estar a su lado y no marcharme nunca mas. Le he pedido a Haymitch que diga que yo rehíce mi vida, que me enamore, que soy feliz, es lo mejor. En parte ella tiene razón, yo jamás volveré a ser a quien ella espera.

_Y no puedo verte ahora_

_Porque mi corazón simplemente no puede hacerlo_

_No puedo estar contigo ahora_

_Porque se que ya no eres mía_

_No puedo verte_

Hoy son los 2 años, mi ex mentor me ha comunicado que le dijo lo que yo le pedí, se que esta furioso conmigo. Dice que fue muy duro para Katniss. Rompí su corazón, sabia bien que eso le dolería. Y ahora mismo me arrepiento pero debo ser fuerte. Se como se encontrara, encerrada en su habitación, gritando todas las noches por sus pesadillas, buscando el la tranquilidad que tenia solo cuando dormíamos juntos, cuando las pesadillas de ambos se esfumaban.

Desearía regresar al 12 y estar con ella, decirle que fue mentira, que fue por su bien. Pero tengo miedo

_Me duele todo lo que tuvimos que romper_

_Aunque yo se me muy bien tu corazón_

_Somos como extraños en diferentes lugares_

_Aunque vivimos a una milla de distancia_

Las pesadillas no me han dejado dormir, Haymitch no me dice nada como esta ella. Quiero regresar pero a mi también me duele ir allá, pensar que camino sobre los restos de las personas que conocí, de mi familia. Soy un ser despreciable, lastimo a quien amo, a la única persona que tengo, lo único valioso en mi vida… la única persona con quien jamás podre estar.

_Mi mejor amigo se fue_

_Mi mundo ha sido desgarrado_

_Nunca compartiremos un nombre_

_Nunca seremos uno_

Hay días que quisiera volver atrás, antes de los juegos, incluso después, solo por volver a probar sus besos. Quiero noticias de ella, no se nada. Ya han pasado los 2 años sin vernos y la extraño, se que la necesito a mi lado, toda su dulzura, aunque para el mundo sea solo una amargada. No hay día que no piense en ella, que no recuerde sus besos, su compañía, su aroma, y sus ojos. Pero ella esta mejor sin mi.

_Pero siempre recuerdo los años que vivimos enamorados_

_Sigo pensando en ti_

_Ruego porque estés a salvo_

_Todavía te extraño_

Ayer tuve una crisis, cuando mi voluntad se encontraba casi doblegada, cuando pensaba en regresar a su lado. ¡pero no puedo! No quiero dañarla, intente matarla una vez, ¿y si ahora no me controlo?.

Definitivamente ella esta mejor sin mi. Si al menos no la amara como la amo, podría estar a su lado sin importarme su seguridad pero joder soy un peligro.

No puedo verla nunca, no quiero arriesgarla. Mi Katniss perdóname por ser esta bestia, yo soy el verdadero mutuo, una creación del capitolio.

_Tiene que ser así porque no soy bueno para ti_

_Y por eso el amor es el culpable_

_Y no puedo verte ahora_

_No, no puedo verte_

_Simplemente no puedo verte_

_Ahora mismo_

Ha pasado un mes de mi crisis, y el tiempo ha seguido corriendo. Ya son 2 años y 4 meses sin ella. Haymitch me ha llamado. Ella esta mejor, Gale esta con ella y el la cuida. Quizá es así como debe terminar, quizá ella me olvidara, quizá el la hará olvidar todo el dolor.

Y cuando eso pase será lo mejor que yo no aparezca otra vez en su vida

_Y tal vez el tiempo sanara tu corazón_

_Y tal vez en un tiempo entenderás_

_Y te diga…_

_Te diga adiós porque te amo_

Me equivoque, y ese borracho de mierda me traiciono. Hoy al responder el teléfono he escuchado su voz

-Peeta, regresa, por favor

Su voz estaba quebrada por el llanto, soy el peor ser del mundo

-Por favor no me molestes, yo rehíce mi vida, has tu lo mismo

Quise ser frio, ser cruel aunque por dentro me dolía mas a mi. Pero ella estará mejor con su amigo, de todas formas si yo no hubiera confesado mis sentimientos en ese programa, ambos estarían juntos, no hubiera perdido a Prim, no habría sufrido tanto.

Katniss te amo pero yo no te merezco, soy un ser ruin, a quien tu amabas dejo de existir.

_Y no puedo verte ahora_

_Porque mi corazón simplemente no puede hacerlo_

_No puedo estar contigo ahora_

_Porque se que ya no eres mía_

_Y no puedo verte ahora_

_Porque mi corazón simplemente no puede hacerlo_

_No puedo estar contigo ahora_

_Porque se que ya no eres mía_

_No puedo verte_

_No, no puedo verte_

_Simplemente no puedo verte_

_Ahora mismo_

_No puedo verte_

_Simplemente no puedo verte_

_Simplemente no puedo verte_

_Ahora mismo_

_El amor es el culpable_

No tengo mas contacto con el distrito 12, vivo confinado en mi modesta casa, solo salgo para ir a terapia y algunas veces horneo. El tiempo sigue su curso y muy pronto serán 4 años sin vernos. Camino por las calles y de pronto, frente a una pastelería la veo, ha cambiado muy poco, su trenza es mas larga, se ve mejor.

Cuando voltea me quedo prendado de sus ojos, ella me ve y sonríe. Tanto tiempo soñando con esto, buscando esto y a la vez huyendo por que se que no podre dejarla otra vez.

Se acerca a mi y me besa, de una manera dulce, yo solo respondo ese beso, al principio lento después con mas pasión, desesperación, nuestras bocas se encuentran. Y al final nos separamos por falta de aire

-Tu me amas ¿real o no real? – me dice

-Real – Se que no podre separarme nunca mas de ella, maldito amor, el tiene la culpa.


End file.
